


i was made to keep your body warm

by lucashemwow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, fluffy sex, honestly bring your dentist it's too sweet, literally just so sweet and fluffy and cute though, this is literally so fluffy and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a calm feeling in the air, despite the deep arousal flowing through both of them. Ashton pressed a hand to Luke's shoulder, gently slowing his movements to resume their unhurried pace.</p><p>or, lashton morning sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was made to keep your body warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



> for katy bc we flipped our shits about this + i love her <33
> 
> [title taken from kiss me by ed sheeran]
> 
>  _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or the circumstance.

Luke woke up to soft muted light streaming from the windows and a strong arm wrapped around his waist, soft breaths hitting his exposed shoulder where his shirt had slipped down, his skin warm from the blanket covering him.

Luke blinked open tired eyes, squinting in the direction of the clock on his bedside table. _7:34 am_ , it read.

Luke yawned, his jaw aching from the force of it when he was done. He made a tiny noise, snuggling more into the body curled around his back.

Ashton gave a small groan, smushing his nose into the crook of Luke's neck, pulling him back into his body.

Luke laughed softly, fitting his fingers through Ashton's, dragging the older boy's hand up to press a kiss to his palm.

Ashton's mouth quirked up in a lazy smile, his long fingers gently tickling Luke's belly, making the younger boy squirm and giggle quietly. "Good morning, angel," Ashton murmured, pressing a kiss to Luke's neck.

Luke rolled himself over, facing Ashton. "Hi," he whispered, his fingertips trailing over Ashton's cheekbone to rest over his lips.

Ashton kissed his fingers, drawing him impossibly closer with the arm still around him. He nuzzled his nose against Luke's cheek, pressing his lips to the corner of Luke's mouth.

Luke sighed contentedly, his palm soft and open, resting over Ashton's beating heart.

"You're so beautiful," Ashton mumbled into the warm skin, his other hand coming to rest on Luke's neck. "Absolutely stunning."

Ashton continued his path of kisses, one landing on the tip of Luke's cute little nose, another pressed to the space between his eyebrows, one more pressed to his flat air, soft against his forehead.

"I love you," Luke whispered, cupping Ashton's cheek in his hand, thumb tenderly stroking his jaw.

Ashton placed his hand over Luke's, turning his head to the side to press a quick kiss to Luke's palm. "I love you so much more."

"Impossible," Luke breathed, fitting his mouth against Ashton's before he could reply.

Ashton hummed, his hands resting on Luke's tiny waist as he oh so gently kissed him. The elder pulled his boy closer, sweetly licking into his mouth to softly deepen the kiss.

Luke made a pleased noise, tilting his head to the side, his tongue dragging soft against Ashton's, the heat of his mouth driving Ashton crazy.

Ashton rolled them over so that he was on top, never breaking the kiss, his body a long line of heat down Luke's. Luke gave a quiet moan, Ashton's weight bearing down on him deliciously.

Ashton dragged his mouth over to Luke's cheek, kissing the soft skin as he panted. His hand dipped down Luke's side, his fingertips disappearing under the waistband of his boxers.

Luke keened, pushing up into Ashton's touch, scrabbling for purchase on his strong shoulders. Ashton laughed against his skin, nuzzling into him, his fingers wrapping around Luke's semi-hard cock, stroking him lightly. He curled his other hand under Luke's back, trapped between warm skin where his shirt had rucked up and the mattress, curving the younger boy's body into his own.

Luke moaned, his eyes sliding closed, letting his body melt into every touch, his senses overloaded with Ashton. He squirmed, bucking into Ashton's grip, getting his hands on the strong dip of Ashton's waist, down the firm slope of his back, feeling the power of his muscles shift under the skin.

Ashton slowly tugged Luke's underwear down, ridding himself of his own. Their bare skin rubbed against each other's, the slick feeling so insanely intense that Luke's brain whited out for a short moment.

"You're so beautiful," Ashton repeated, licking a long stripe up Luke's neck, letting his teeth scrape the skin right behind Luke's ear.

Luke whimpered, fucking his hips up into Ashton's loose grip, holding tight to his boyfriend's shoulders.

There was a calm feeling in the air, despite the deep arousal flowing through both of them. Ashton pressed a hand to Luke's shoulder, gently slowing his movements to resume their unhurried pace.

Luke giggled when Ashton dropped his head to kiss at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, his stubble gently scratching it. The older boy huffed out a laugh against his skin, nuzzling his nose into the soft downy hair there.

Ashton drew back up, looking down at Luke as he slowly pushed his shirt up, sliding it off his shoulders to reveal the smooth skin underneath.

Ashton's mouth went dry with desire.

Luke had always been tall, broad shoulders tapering off into narrow hips, long and lanky in ways that would've looked weird on anyone else, lightly muscled and lean. He'd always been gorgeous, especially to Ashton.

But _now_... Oh god, _now_ he just looked completely stunning, absolutely fucking perfect and Ashton didn't know what to do with himself.

There wasn't even anything particularly special about this time, either; he looked much the same as any other time. Ashton couldn't really put together why Luke looked so beautiful.

Maybe it was because of the sleep still drooping his eyelids, or the soft, lazy way his body was splayed out. Maybe it was because of how content he seemed, like a tiny kitten, or maybe it was because of the utter trust and intense love that blazed on his tired face.

Whatever it was, it made Ashton's pulse pound hotly in his veins.

"You're so beautiful," Ashton whispered again, dropping onto his forearms, careful not to crush Luke beneath his body. "So gorgeous, utterly stunning. God, angel, how are you even _real_?"

Luke couldn't have replied, even if he wanted to, because Ashton had dipped his head to kiss him, distracting him with his lips as the elder rummaged in their bedside table for the well-used bottle of lube.

Luke whimpered, arching up into Ashton's body, silently begging Ashton to touch him in some way. Ashton understood, letting his mouth drag down to Luke's neck as his lube-covered fingers dragged down Luke's chest, lightly stroking over his hole.

Ashton gently sucked a bruise into the skin of Luke's throat as he let his finger push into him, slowly opening him up, getting him all slick. Luke moaned softly, letting his fingers gently knot in Ashton's hair.

Ashton let his finger teasingly brush along Luke's inner walls, avoiding his prostate. Luke whined, kicking gently at Ashton's leg, trying to get him to hurry up.

A gentle smile curled Ashton's mouth as he slowly opened Luke up with what soon became three fingers, stretching him to get him ready to take all of Ashton in.

Luke whimpered, tilting his head back, one hand leaving Ashton's hair to mould to the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Ashton licked into his mouth, filthily sucking at Luke's tongue, coaxing a shaky moan from the younger's throat.

"Y'ready, angel?" Ashton murmured, fucking his fingers in quickly to make Luke gasp and moan, clenching down.

Luke nodded quickly, panting as Ashton let his fingers teasingly brush up against Luke's front wall as he dragged them out, wiping them off on the sheets next to Luke's hip. He settled over Luke's body, kissing him quietly as he slicked himself up.

Ashton drew back and leaned his forehead against Luke's as he carefully pushed in, not wanting to rush and accidentally hurt his baby, while also wanting to keep this as light and loving as he could. Luke's hands tightened in his hair, his eyes never looking away from Ashton's.

When Ashton's hips pressed up against Luke's ass, both took a moment to revel in the feel, in the closeness and the love that came with such intimacy. Ashton brushed his fingertips over Luke's cheek, amazed as to how someone could be so utterly stunning.

"Ash," Luke breathed, tilting his head back against the pillows, eyes lidded with pleasure. He pulled Ashton closer, pressing every inch of them together. "Move."

Ashton's lips curled into a slow smile as he drew his hips back and gently fucked them back in, make Luke's breath stutter beautifully. He repeated the action several times, never speeding up, only getting deeper and deeper.

Ashton pushed himself up onto his hand, cupping Luke's cheek in awe. "God, how are you so perfect?" he whispered, smoothing his thumb over Luke's bottom lip. "You're so fucking gorgeous angel, I can't believe you're mine."

Luke laughed breathlessly, tilting his chin up to press his lips to Ashton's jaw, working himself down on Ashton's cock. "I could say the same for you," he murmured, sliding his arms around Ashton's shoulders, hitching his legs up high around Ashton's waist. "Now why don't you show me, huh?"

Ashton grinned, leaning down to kiss Luke again as he started thrusting into Luke in earnest, their mouths a hot slick slide against each other's.

Ashton could never get enough of kissing Luke, always wanted to feel the younger's lips pressed to his, always wanted to taste him on his tongue. Kissing Luke was so heady and electrifying, it always made him feel on top of the world.

On a split second decision, Ashton flipped them over, landing Luke on top of him as he leaned against the headboard. Luke didn't even look shocked, just simply rolled his eyes and rocked his hips like he'd been expecting it to happen.

"You're an idiot," Luke murmured fondly, raising up on his knees and sinking down, punching a small gasp from his throat when the head of Ashton's cock hit his prostate.

"But I'm _your_ idiot," Ashton smiled, moaning softly at how tight and hot Luke felt around him, his brain fuzzing out from the intense pleasure.

Luke didn't bother answering, too consumed in the pleasure he was feeling as he slowly rode Ashton's cock, making sure to hit his prostate every time, making his breath slightly uneven.

Ashton pulled him closer to his chest, hooking his chin over Luke's shoulder, eyes locked on where he disappeared into Luke. He was in awe of how big he looked, like if he pounded into Luke hard enough he could split him right open. He gave an experimental thrust upwards, to test his thoughts, making Luke clench down violently, moaning in his ear.

"Ash," Luke whimpered, giving up on all pretences and just fucking himself sloppily on Ashton's dick. Ashton let him speed it up slightly, somehow still managing to keep the calm and lazy feeling in the air.

"I love you," Ashton murmured, kissing his words into Luke's temple, his cheek. "I love you so much angel, you're _everything_ to me."

Luke moaned, hiding his face in Ashton's neck, pressing close to him. Ashton let his hands trail down Luke's back to his ass, filling his large hands with palmfuls of the soft skin. Using the leverage he had, he thrusted up into Luke.

"I l-love y-you," Luke whined, his voice broken and wrecked, cracking in all the right places. "Fuck- right _there_ Ash- oh my _god_ -"

"Are you close, angel?" Ashton murmured, his lips dragging over Luke's shoulder.

The younger boy nodded, seizing up as Ashton pounded up into his prostate, mouth opening around a shaky scream. For the first time since they woke up, Ashton suddenly remembered the people in the rooms around him, and desperately hoped they hadn't woken everyone in the hotel.

Nevertheless, Ashton pulled Luke impossibly closer, fucking up into him. "Come for me, angel," he panted, his own stomach tightening at how good Luke felt around him. "You look so pretty when you come, please angel."

Luke's mouth dropped open around a moan that shot up several octaves as he tensed, clenching down around Ashton, staining both of their stomachs white as he came. Ashton was in awe of how beautiful he was, even as his own hips stuttered.

Luke looked exhausted, but still managed to lean back slightly, taking even _more_ of Ashton, looking at him with eyes full of wicked light. "Please, Ash," he whispered. "Fill me up, make me yours, c'mon Ash."

Ashton gripped Luke's hips hard enough to bruise as he yanked the younger boy down onto his cock, pressing his face into Luke's neck as he filled his baby with his come, marking him on the inside as well.

Slowly, Ashton came back down, panting against Luke's shoulder, holding him tight to his chest until Luke began to squirm uncomfortably. Only then did Ashton allow him to pull off, unnecessarily pleased when he watched his own come drip down the inside of Luke's thighs.

Luke laughed fondly, still a little breathless, cuddling into Ashton's side. "That was the best way to wake up, I must say."

Ashton giggled, kissing the top of his head, breathing in his delicious scent. "Indeed."

Luke playfully bit at his shoulder, leaning up to hover over him with a bright, teasing smile. "Though I am kind of covered in come. Mind taking a bath with me?"

Ashton grinned back at him, pulling him down to gently kiss him. "Of course, angel. Go start the bath."

Ashton playfully smacked Luke's ass as he climbed out of bed, going breathless from laughing at the scandalised look that Luke gave him.

Ashton's smile softened as he heard the sound of the bath water running, followed by Luke quietly singing to himself. He couldn't stop the feeling of pure and utter love that flowed through him at the sound even if he wanted to.

When Luke ushered him into the bath, and then laid completely spent against Ashton's chest as the elder washed his hair for him, Ashton couldn't help but feel that no matter where they were in the world, or how far away he was from Sydney, if he was with Luke, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! don't forget to leave kudos or comments pls


End file.
